(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position memory device for the moving members such as a sliding element of a power driven seat or seat back of a reclining seat of a vehicle or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional position memory device is generally based on a principle of a manual operating mechanism. In one such manual operating mechanism, there is a device using a memory wheel. For rotating such a memory wheel, it is necessary to rotate a reset cam. For this operation a considerable handling power is required.
Under this situation, a position memory device applicable for an electric motor driven mechanism has been desired.